Puck's Boy
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: When Kurt Hummel came back from Dalton Academy for Boys the other members of New Directions were surprised the had had stuck up a friendship with the badass of McKinley High School, Noah Puckerman.   Puckurt friendship, mention of Klaine


**Alright so this was brought on simply by seeing Puck sitting next to Kurt in one of the season two episodes. I don't remember which one though. Also, because I love Puckurt friendship fics. The make me giggle with...well, glee. I do not own Glee and special thanks to the lovely Jal for beta reading this. **

When Kurt Hummel came back from Dalton Academy for Boys there other members of New Directions were surprised the had had stuck up a friendship with the badass of McKinley High School, Noah Puckerman and therefore by default, his even more badass girlfriend, Lauren Zizes. The three were often seen loitering in the hallway, laughing at Rachel Berry or making plans for the weekend; Puck would often suggestion something to do with stealing booze, resulting in the other two often calling him an idiot and suggestion something a little more...legal.

The seat next to Kurt was no longer claimed by the ebony to his ivory diva Mercedes (who was spending more and more time with Sam, Kurt was going to have to ask her about that later...), and instead the fashionista found himself sitting next to the jock.

When confronted about it, they would simply stare blankly at whoever was asking "What's up with you and Puck" or "Why are you spending so much time with the fairy?" until the questioner walked off or changed the subject. Actually that last one was usually met with a punch from Puck and then him wrapping his arm around the other boy's shoulder and leading him down the hall.

That was another thing about the new friendship. Now that Kurt had the two badasses of the school with him throughout pretty much the whole school day, the bullying that he had experienced before Dalton was virtually gone. Azimio had tried to throw a gay joke Kurt's second week back and consequently found himself pinned against a locker by Lauren with Puck threatening that if he ever hurt _his_ boy again, be it verbally or physically, he was going to have to pummel him. Lauren had then dubbed their 'couple' name Pummel, which Kurt laughed at and Puck fist pumped because, "hell, totally badass."

Burt Hummel had not taken kindly to the new friendship at first. He knew that the mohawked boy that was becoming a fixture at his house was one of the jocks that had terrorized his little boy for years and he was surprised that Kurt could look past that, because everyone knew that if anyone could hold a grudge it was one Kurt Hummel. Burt supposed that if his son could forgive the Puckerman boy, that he should too, but there was still a nagging feeling in his gut about him. However, all doubt vanished when Burt walked into the living room and found Puck clutching his crying boy in his arms, a look of protectiveness to match even Burt's. The mechanic nodded his head towards them, silently question what was wrong, and Puck held out a crumbled up piece of paper. Burt flattened it out clenched his jaw in anger at the sight. Someone had taken a snapshot of Kurt during a Cheerios' meet and across the front in fat black letters was the word 'FAG'. After that, Burt had personally taken to setting an extra place at the kitchen table for the young man, two if Lauren was there too, which was usually twice a week.

One night, after Kurt had fallen asleep on Puck's shoulder after a particularly brutal practice from Coach Sylvester, the jock had offered to carried the smaller boy up to his room. Burt nodded and asked if they could talk when he came back up. Puck had nodded a little nervously and came down after settling the countertenor under the sheets and placing a soft kiss on his forehead, much like he did for his little sister when he tucked her into bed.

When Puck came back downstairs, Burt was sitting in his chair with a can of beer, another was sitting in front of what had been come to known as Puck's spot to the Hummel-Hudson household. Burt motioned for him to sit down with a quick nod of his head. He waited for Puck to open his drink and take a sip before asking, "What's going on with you and Kurt?"

"Honestly, Burt," Puck told him, because after a month of finding the teen on his couch, Burt had insisted that he be addressed by his first name instead of Mr. Hummel. He'd said it made him feel old. "I can't explain it much better than he's my boy."

Burt seemed to consider this before taking off his cap, brushing a hand over his bald head, and replacing the cap with a sigh. "This isn't the part where you tell me that you're actually gay and you and my little boy are in a relationship is it?"

"No, sir. I assure you that I am in love with Lauren. I do, I do love Kurt though, but like I love little Sarah. When he left for Dalton, none of us really knew how much it would affect us all personally. I mean, we knew that it was going to suck that we would not have him singing with us, because Kurt's voice is the shit. Sorry, forgot about the language. Kurt's one of the best singers that we have and we all know it. I just really missed his...Kurtness. It was actually kind of boring without the drama between him and Rachel and the fashion talks that he usual had with Mercedes. So, when I found out that he was coming back, I vowed to make sure that he never had to feel like he had to leave again. He's my boy."

Burt gave him a small smile and reached across to place a hand on his arm. "You know, Noah, it really is a shame that Quinn didn't want to keep little Beth, because you would have been a great dad. You will be a great dad one day. It's too late for you to be out on the roads in this weather. I'll call your mother and let you know you're staying here. You can pull out the trundle bed. Carole changed the sheets the other day after Mercedes stayed over. I'll bring you some sheets up after I get off the phone."

"Thanks, Burt," Noah told him with a nod and smile.

"No, thanks for looking out for Kurt. I know you're a big reason why he's been so much happier these past couple of months."

"I figured that Blaine was mostly the cause of that," Puck laughed, grabbing the couple of empty coke cans from earlier to throw away on his way upstairs.

"He is, but you are too. Kurt needed a guy friend. Finn has gotten a lot better about everything, but there will always be some distance between the two of them because of everything that happened last year."

Puck nodded. "Burt, can you remind Mom that Sarah has a dance class in the morning when you call? She usually forgets when it's over a break."

"Sure thing. Goodnight, Puck."

"Night, Burt."

**And there we have it. I actually am really proud of this one. Please leave a review on your way out. **

**Love and Hugs, **

**LILAN **


End file.
